cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Nemean Abyss
The infamous "darkest" region of the galaxy, further from the jurisdiction of the Citadel Council than even the Terminus Systems. When people think of the worst the galaxy has to offer, they are probably thinking of this lawless region, which might also be described as resembling C-Spacers' worst assumptions about the Terminus; the popular idea of the Terminus as a hell-hole that offers casual death, torture and slavery is largely unfair, but that description fits the Abyss pretty well. Being very rich in Element Zero, though, means it will always be attractive to many, regardless. The Nemean Abyss borders The Rainreaved Ocean and is linked on the post-Reaper War network to the Crescent Nebula, the Shrike Abyssal, and the Omega Nebula. The Abyss itself contains several star clusters. Locations Clusters * [[The Gruul Cluster|'The Gruul Cluster']] * Joona Star Cluster (reconnected to the relay network in 2291). * Norketh Star Cluster (reconnected to the relay network in 2291). * Rulfim Cluster: Location of Okanne System, still non-accessible as of 2190s. * Vakraz Mor:' '''The cluster home to the leaders of the Church of the Divine Flame and Holy Void, one of the more stable organisations out in these parts, and which has spread beyond the Abyss. Note that many of the following locations may be a part of one of these star clusters. '''Inner Ring' * Ibiza: Hosts a warlord conclave. Along with Tortuga, one of the "Twin Ports" * New Drakeshead * [[Tortuga|'Tortuga']]: Along with Ibiza, one of the "Twin Ports" * Subotai * Venganza Outer Ring * Bekke: '''Mining colony. * '''Kashir: Ruled by a Grand Marshal. * Maya: Batarian-dominated, suspicious of non-batarians. * Modran: Notable for its tunnel systems. * Reth’Nul: Batarian-dominated Hadal Sector The "ground floor" of the Abyss is sometimes called the "Hadal Sector". It takes its name from Hadal Station, the "last stop" when descending below the galactic plane. Placement Unknown * Abaddon's Reach: A region of trading activity. * Balorn: The fourth planet of this system is a former Blood Pack holding. * [[Calamity Station|'Calamity Station']] * [[Cartagena|'Cartagena']]: Perhaps the closest thing to neutral ground within the Abyss. * Doradus System: Mostly batarian; very near Cartagena. * Livia Prime: Colonized by humans with a tribal, matriarchal society (the Karuk), who were massacred by the Last Gasp mercenary band when defense contractor, Ramik Inc. wanted to strip-mine the area. * Mozal: Location of the Villadim estate. * New Hong Kong: Once controlled by the warlord known as One-Eyed Eluam. * Othsonis System: Former location of the K-13 Scorpio Flesh Vats, a military fortress turned slaver enclave turned casino/brothel/snuff den/drug haven. * Rhogarth: The seventh planet of this system is a former Blood Pack holding. * Suremis System (includes Laris, and the Port Zero settlement). * Vindasel II, a former outpost of the Blood Pack. While not as large as Balorn IV or Rhogarth VII, the outpost on Vindasel II was an essential stronghold for loyal Pack forces in the mercenary band's post-Reaper War internal conflict. Technology Nemean technology, known often simply as N-Tech, is something borderline legendary, the source of many rumours and wild theories. Local traders and manufacturers sometimes refuse to trade or even discuss some of their technology with people from other regions. A hidden market exists, with particularly shady merchandise being traded only to those figures who are fully trusted. The more open market attracts a wide variety of customers, including even legal organisations from C-Space that require good equipment. Many Nemean small arms are of exceptionally high quality, enough to offset unorthodox designs and exorbitant prices. Some of the rumours concerning N-Tech are at least partially true. Unethical research is a fact of life here, particularly since the mass-settlement of the region by a sub-faction of the Lystheni. What Is Wrong With The Nemean Abyss? As Cerastes is seemingly unable to hear a rhetorical question and not answer it literally, we have the following: "Comical levels of wage disparity, depravity conducted in absence of consequence, no stabilized government, mothers and fathers who failed to provide adequate levels of emotional support at formative ages, outside fascination with othered entities leading to continuation of oppression, internalized mantra of 'I have nowhere else to go', Mr. Baccath trying to fit in with the natives while dangling from the cock of the morality brigade, etc. Perhaps I will write a novel when I retire." One might also consider the words of another drell, Abattoir (Zharik Jale): "A consistent thing about the Abyss is that nobody has anything resembling benign intentions -- the best they ever manage is apathy (or maybe friendliness if they want something, but it's usually rather see-through). This is great because it means you can feed a person through an ore extractor in the middle of the Ibiza streets in order to get his wife to pay up on her novacoke debt and nobody will so much as bat an eye. However, this is also not great because it means you can't ever afford to do the whole "oh, it's probably nothing" routine like in the vids. You assume the worst in everything because it keeps you alive." See Also Missing Slaves?: Post-Reapers, what's happening in the local slaving industry? Life In The Abyss: Cerastes shares the details, and the board discusses the place. The Shallows: Phobia raises awareness of a shelter that might prove useful. (In later threads, it does). Rumours of the Abyss: Speculation on its secrets. Category:Locations Category:Nemean Abyss